


Space Amish

by Moss_knight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amish, I’m losing my mind, Not a fanfic, Outer Space, if you worry about the future and stuff like that probably don’t read this, just my super strange theory, like seriously, thats important, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_knight/pseuds/Moss_knight
Summary: Alternative title : Moss is losing their mind! Click here to find out why





	Space Amish

So if all humans went to another planet right now with all the technology we need to survive  
What if in 100 years the what I’m calling ‘ space Amish ‘ come back to earth to live a more ‘ simple lifestyle ‘ and find a working computer and a charger.

First we would need to define what ‘ Amish ‘ would be 100 years in the future.  
Amish today sometimes use electrical lights and battery’s for buggy’s lights but at one point those where considered modern technology.

Since I can’t predict the future we will apply the same rules here accept for the technology that allows us to live in space and get back to earth.

So now we are on the earth 100 years in the future with a laptop and a laptop charger in front of us. The laptop is somehow still charged and still working.

First question how many websites are up if any? There’s roughly 1,837,938,484 websites up when I’m writing this. It takes around 50 USD to maintain a website every month. Is this process automatic or does someone have to do it? If it’s automatic then that takes the number of websites off by quiet a large amount since 50 dollars a month for 100 years would be 60,000 dollars. Large website companies with it being pre paid might still be up but everything else isn’t. 

If it’s manual that means that everything is still up if it doesn’t have a “ shut off after x date “ thing.

What would they look up first? Let’s say after they turn it on they keep it on first off. Do they even know English or any other language commonly used today? 

Again I can’t predict the future so let’s move to another topic.

Everything needed for the internet has been destroyed, lost to time completely. But this computer still has downloads on it from whoever first used it. Think movies , tv shows , music , pictures , etc. Do they know how to access it? What do they do when they watch it? What happens? 

Well let’s just hope they don’t make any religions out of any fandom.


End file.
